


Public Relations

by HardStansOnly



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Slice of Life, jun is the biggest tease in korea, misuse of company time and property, self-indulgent piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Junhee is a tease and his partners should know better than to take the bait.





	Public Relations

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through my google docs tbh i forgot i wrote this lmao - S

“Oh my god Junhee.” Donghun groaned into his hand. They were mid-practice when the leader had followed him into the bathroom before crowding him against the wall and dropping to his knees. “Fuck.” Donghun was too caught up in the warm slide of his partners mouth on his skin to see the door slowly swinging open.

“Oh?” Donghun glanced up at Byeongkwan “Could have at least gone into a stall. Or invited all of us.”

“And yet you’re still standing by the door.” Junhee smirked over his shoulder them turning his attention back to Donghun making the older grit his teeth in an attempt to be quiet though Junhee wasn’t making it easy for him. The leader knew how to get what he wanted from his partners even if it meant they would be at the receiving end of pointed stares and occasional reminders of the importance of using company time wisely.

“They’ll be looking for us in the practice room soon.” Byeongkwan eyed them for a moment before shrugging “But I’m not about to say no to our Junhee.” The dancer moved to stand next to Donghun who had a hand tightly fisted in the black hair of their leader in a vain attempt to get release. Even with his mouth occupied Junhee managed a smug smirk. 

“He...” Donghun exhaled harshly through his nose when Junhee pulled back to tease the glands “He can’t do much if you still have pants on.” Junhee cracked an eye open to look at the dancer out of the corner of his eye “Drop them.” Immediately Byeongkwan peeled his pants off and Junhee leaned over to take the dancer into his mouth while a hand continued to work Donghun. With both members at his mercy Junhee switched between teasing both men with wet gargles and rough strokes until they were lock kneed and breathing heavily. “Oh Junhee baby.”

“We’ve got to break you of this habit.” Sehyoon slipped into the bathroom quietly “One of these days we’re going to get caught.”

“Don’t excite him more.” Chan laughed lightly following him in and leaning against the door preventing anyone else from entering. “He’d be tickled someone finding him with a dick down his throat.” Sitting back on his heels Junhee arched an eyebrow, a small smirk forming. They all knew that look

“Don’t you dare Junhee.” Donghun glared “Get back here.”

“Oh but I think they have a point.” The leader smiled up innocently licking his lips in a slow circle before biting the lower one to smother a laugh “We don’t want to get caught.”

“You just had to say something.” Byeongkwan groaned as Junhee dodged the oldest’s hand and rolled up onto his feet to kiss the other two “I should make you finish this.” He glared at Sehyoon and Chan. 

“As if he had plans to let you.” Chan snorted handing the dark haired man paper towel as he washed his face. “Junhee is a terrible tease.”

“I have no worldly idea what you mean.” Junhee straightened his clothes “Back to work boys.” With that the leader turned heel and nearly skipped out the door. The two dancers made to follow however a hand on their shoulders stopped them.

“Knees. Now.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
